


Metal Hurlant Crossoverz

by MissInara2020



Series: Anime All-Stars [1]
Category: Metal Hurlant - Fandom
Genre: Beyblade generations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, demon slayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInara2020/pseuds/MissInara2020
Summary: A world full of the best anime all-stars from different walks of life get a shot at taking their own story to new heights
Series: Anime All-Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806922
Comments: 1





	1. Meet The Thunder God/Goddess Zenitsu

In the outskirts of Japan, there was a blonde-haired, sword-wielding member of the Demon Slayer Corps named Zenitsu Agatsuma.  
He was critically trying to become the man he was aiming to be when it comes to killing demons, he uses his thunder breathing styles and also Godspeed to improve...well...his abilities. But little did Zenitsu know, his life is somewhat altered in another universe--a more slender, tall, and beautiful version of Zenitsu just happened to wield a sword, does thunder breathing techniques, and uses Godspeed as much as him; and in that dimension, Zenitsu is still Zenitsu...but in a different body.

“W-W-Where am I? What am I doing here?” a female voice quivering with fear. 

Zenitsu looked at a pair of slendered hands, then the legs and feet, and finally a body with an hourglass frame and a chest to rival a young woman's.

“W-wait a minute...am I a...woman?!”

Zenitsu crawled closer to the mirror and, as he stood, he looked up and down and up again to see what his appearance would look like...as a full-fledged woman!

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!! WHY AM I, A WOMAN, OF ALL PLACES, BE IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE?!?!?”

Zenitsu panicked and panicked until _**she** _ panics no more. Her appearance resembled that of her male version-except for the crazy parts exchanged for bravery, determination, and toughness.  
Back to the original dimension, the male version of Zenitsu is still reeling from the battle and using Godspeed to practice his next style; however, learning the thunder styles can render the others powerless if it can't be taught in the form of thunder breathing.

"“I've got to improve on the Thunderclap Flash”", said Zenitsu, still holding his Nichirin sword. Zenitsu's sparrow flew to his side, urging to tell him that there's an emergency. Zenitsu reacted when his sparrow told him that someone is stuck inside an alternate universe and a rescue mission is needed. "Alright, I've got to save this person in an alternate dimension...but I don't know if someone could really be rescued."

And with one step forward, one hand on the sword, his eyes closed, breath drawn in, and, with a powerful thrust, Zenitsu propelled himself with the Godspeed and zapped into the alternate universe. 

Can Zenitsu rescue his “counterpart”? Will he be ready for the big reveal? Or the rescue mission be all but a mere ruse?

To be continued


	2. Saving Zenitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left our beloved God of Thunder, Zenitsu is thrust upon a rescue mission--to save an alternative version of...himself! But an unusual threat is about to pop up; plus, another member of the Demon Slayer Corps joins in, but who will rescue Zenitsu and and his counterpart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the tip of the iceberg! Zenitsu's about to save his counterpart but he'll be accompanied by one of the members of the Demon Slayer Corps...which will be a blast in this story! Bear with me as I take you into the alternate universe...

"Wha---what am I gonna do?! I can't be here...I can't be here...I....CAN'T...BE...HERE!!!!!!"

Zenitsu was panicking and hyperventilating as she struggles to keep her composure until she tripped and fell on her own two feet. Unlike her, Zenitsu's masculine version zapped into the alternative universe on a rescue mission. Zenitsu knew his day would come...to rescue such a version as him...but why would he come at a time like this to save his counterpart?

" _Hmm...I don't get it...how did I wind up in an alternative universe?_" he thought to himself, "_Maybe I misstepped during my third form of my thunder breathing style._"

Zenitsu was pondering on his strategy on the third form and, just as a thunderclap, he knew what was really going on:When he closed his eyes, he drew in his breath and used Godspeed...even though other forms were powerless to use except for his Thunderclap Flash.

Zenitsu gasped and pulled out his Nichirin Sword and tries again, but with a different form: he closed his eyes, breath drawn in, and with a powerful thrust, he zapped himself into his radiant Thunder God mode to find his counterpart. Soon after, he was shocked, let alone his thunderous charisma, to see what...or **_who_** is crying out for help.

Lying on the ground after tripping, the female Zenitsu tries to stand on her own two feet, dusted herself, picked her Nichirin Sword up off the ground and begin to walk. She walked with her head hung halfway and a look of despair on her face, thinking that no one will ever come to her rescue. 

"Ohhhh, it's no use! I'll never wanna to be the bravest member of the Corps with a cowardly state", she said with a groan, "I wish I can be as tough like Tanjiro...or Inosuke...or even..." Zenitsu paused and heard a distant voice in the dimension. She turned around and listened to the voice that was reaching out to her.

_Wait...that voice...could that be... **him?**_ ****

Zenitsu's heart began to race as she attempts to find that mystery voice in the alternate universe. She calmed herself down, closed her eyes, her hand on the Nichirin Sword, and her breath drawn in, and with one swift burst, Zenitsu leapt high into the sky to get a better view. She puts her hand on her forehead to see who it is, then, in a quick succession, spots the person with the blonde hair walking was none other than her counterpart, the male version of...herself!

Back on the ground, Zenitsu calls out... _her_...name despite his confusion with his own. The alternate universe he's in is challenging for him to find his counterpart when suddenly, another female of the the same version is stuck...just without a boar mask.

"Oh man! I can't even _**find**_ her in this universe!" Zenitsu cried. His chance of finding his counterpart is almost over...until a female voice cuts through to him.

"Hey! I don't like what I'm hearin' from someone who's bein' a total coward!"

"What?! Who's there?!"

"And I thought _you_ were supposed to be called The God of Thunder...and what I'm seeing is not the same God of Thunder at all!"

Zenitsu gasped as he taken aback by the female's discerning words. The electrical aura emits a bright yellow, surrounding him with thunderous rage. Trying to keep his sanity, Zenitsu positions his sword stance for an attack, but the female is not here to fight.

"I know you're upset, I know that, but I want to see the God of Thunder again. I want to see him in action!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"By my standards, you are the only one that can use Thunder Breathing techniques and to use Godspeed twice in a row! Don't take this the wrong way, but I know how to find your lost partner."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah!"

Zenitsu went back to his original stance and retracted his Nichirin Sword as he absorbs every word from the female...but who is the one that encouraged Zenitsu to never give up?

"Hey...I didn't get your name. Just who are you, anyway?"

"Me? We're in the Demon Slayer Corps and you already forgotten 'bout lil' ol' me?! Well, time to have a refresher course! Remember this?"

The mystery woman threw the boar mask at Zenitsu, indicating his memory that he _**did**_ remember the name.

"Wait...don't tell me...y-you're...?"

"Yep! The name's Inosuke...Inosuke Hashibira!"

And with that introduction, Inosuke jumped down from out of the tree, surprising Zenitsu in the process. Sporting a dark/light blue ombre hairstyle, Inosuke looked better, even without the boar mask, _**she** _was waiting for Zenitsu to help look for his counterpart.__

__" Well, are we going to save your 'other half' or are you afraid to get over your fears?" _ _

__Zenitsu nodded his head in agreement, hoping to find his other half and getting out of this blasted alternate universe for good...but the two have to face even more danger and  
peril as they continue to search for Zenitsu's other half._ _

__

__To be continued_ _

__

__Inosuke has joined the party with Zenitsu...but their journey is far from finished! What will chapter 3 lead to? Stay tuned for chapter 3 for more adventures!_ _


End file.
